The invention relates to a grounding element for fastening to an aluminum component and including a corrosion insensitive and wear resistant contact element for the connection of a ground cable.
Such grounding elements are known. Often plane connectors are employed which have a fastening hole and a contact blade that is preferably bent by about 45.degree.. The ground cable equipped with a resilient contact receptacle is pushed onto the contact blade. In order to be able to ensure the required contact reliability even after a certain number of plug-in cycles, the contact blade must be insensitive to corrosion and exhibit low wear. In the past, the grounding element was customarily fastened to an aluminum component by means of a clamping screw or a fastening rivet which passed through the fastening hole in the plane connector and through an opening in the aluminum component. However, in many aluminum components, such as, for example, aluminum front plates on electronic plug-in modules, this manner of connecting the grounding element with an aluminum component is disadvantageous because the screw or rivet head adversely influences the visual impression of the component.